You're Still the One
by Alexandra Khayman
Summary: Looks like we've made it... Look how far we've come, my baby...' His angstie thoughts while he watches her sleep.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from CSI: (unfortunately) and I also don't own the lyrics from this song; "You're Still the One" is by Shania Twain.

**You're Still the One**

_Looks like we've made __it… look how far we've come my baby_

Two years today. We've been together for two years now… The two most amazing years of my life. Each moment I spend with you is indescribable. The way you make me feel is so amazing, so unreal that even scares me a little, sometimes.

_We might have took the long way_

And yes, we did. Remember? I acted like an idiot back then, always trying to ask you out but I never actually did it. Then you went away and for almost six months, I never saw you or talked to you again. I thought I had lost my chance…

_We knew __we would get there someday_

But then, you returned. Like a gift from Heaven (A/N: okay, this was lame!), you landed back in this damned city and I found you again. That was when I decided "What the hell, I'm asking her out!". I was afraid you would say no and my knees were trembling so much that moment that I don't know how I remained on foot. You stood there for a while, thinking, teasing me, torturing me… You've always liked those little games, right? I was thinking that you were so way out of my league that when you said that you would go out with me, it took me about thirty seconds to realize that you had actually said "Yes."

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_

Brass, Grissom… we had to tell them, eventually. They said that it was okay, since it didn't affect our jobs. And it didn't… Well, for the time being. As our bound became getting stronger, it was hard to keep everything that I felt every time I saw you apart from my job routine. Specially when you asked me to kiss you, that day, in the middle of the hall, in the Lab, 13 months after we first started dating. You said you didn't want to hide us anymore and you told me to kiss you, right then, if I loved you. And, I did. Of course I did…

_But just look at us, holding on_

Since that kiss, everyone started looking at us in a different way. I don't know what was their problem. You may not be the most loved person in the department and you may have many rumours about you running out there, but I never gave a damn about them. And I never will because, to me, you're perfect. So, each time you thought that I was going to leave to maintain my reputation I proved you otherwise. The last time you said it was better for me to break up with you, that you were being a bad effect on me; I answered you by asking you to move in with me.

_We're still together, still going strong_

Here we are. Despite all obstacles, we spent this first night not in your place, nor in mine, but in _our _place. And from now on, it will be always like this… This is where I picture us growing old together, maybe having kids, receiving our families in holidays, like Christmas, our friends…

_You're still the one I run to, the one that I belong to__, you're still the one I want for life_

This is where I truly belong, what I've been searching for, my whole life. A home with someone who means everything to me, more than my own life…

_Ain't nothing better, we beat the odds together_

Sara almost ruined her career when she started to have feeling for Grissom and Catherine was pretty affected when Warrick married Tina. Greg still lives the daydream fantasy of Sara love him back. We… We managed to hang on. Our love was, well is, stronger than everything and everyone and I'm so, so thankful that you found your way into my life, that time. Or I would have given up…

_I'm glad we didn't listen, look at what we would be missin'_

A little later, after having assumed our relationship we were told that it would never work out. You're a detective, I'm a CSI… Cops and criminalists don't hang out to well and they were afraid that that would destroy us. Gladly, it was your time to take action and you said that if they didn't respect me it was because they didn't respect you as well and you were about to quit… you were about to quit your job, for me… If I needed any additional proof that you were willing to throw your life away through the window for me, as I was willing to do for you, I got it, that day.

_They said "I bet they'll never make it" but just look at us, holding on_

Two years later and you're here, lying next to me, your head pillowed in my chest, your arms are wrapped around me, as you fear that I'm going to go somewhere and leave you in the middle of the night. I could never do that, Sofia.

_We're still together, still going strong_

That's why I'm here, talking to you while you sleep. Because I still have that same bit of coward I had when I feared you would reject me… and I still can't say these things to you while looking you deep in those amazingly blue eyes of yours. Because…

_You're still the one that I love, the only one I dream of_

And I may never be strong enough or brave enough to admit it, to you. You're in my mind, twenty-four seven and I can't help it. I love you, Sofia Curtis and I will love you forever, no matter what… I know that.

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

And this was, certainly, the happiest day of my miserable existence… the beginning of my new life, side by side with you… everyday, from now on. Goodnight, Sofia.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: **Once again, a songfic that doesn't makes any sense… Blame me, what can I do?


End file.
